Bella Tueuse de vampire
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Bella est l'élue. Elle est en patrouille. Voici ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'elle tombe sur Edward. Un bon Darkward comme on l'aime tant. Oneshot tiré de Buffy The Vampire Slayer.


_**Traduction française de Bella, The Vampire Slayer**_

_**Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à Joss Whedon**_

_**Bella, Tueuse de vampires est une création géniale de (et appartient à) All You Need Is Moz**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

_**Résumé : Bella est l'élue. Elle est en patrouille. Voici ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'elle tombe sur Edward. Un Darkward comme on l'aime tant. Oneshot.**_

**_xoxo_**

**Chapitre Unique**

On est samedi soir, la plupart des filles de mon âge sont dehors à s'éclater, boivent alors qu'elles en ont pas le droit, et espèrent que le mec de leurs rêves les remarque.

Pas moi, je suis dans un cimetière, assise sur une pierre tombale, alors que mon cul se les gèle doucement.

Être tueuse de vampire c'est d'un naze, je veux dire par là qu'on t'appelle l'Élue et tout mais franchement j'aurais vraiment préférée être choisie pour autre chose.

Je pensais que déménager à Forks aurait été un nouveau chapitre dans ma vie, je suis venue vivre avec mon père ainsi ma mère peut roucouler tranquille avec son nouveau mari. Sérieusement je ne pensais pas que ce déménagement serait un tel changement dans ma vie.

_« Pour chaque génération une fille née ; une fille dans le monde, l'élue. Elle seule, aura et usera de la force et des compétences pour combattre les vampires, démons et autres forces du mal ; pour arrêter la propagation du mal et l'augmentation de leurs armées. Elle est la Tueuse. »._

C'est ce petit discours que Carlisle aime me faire lorsque je me plains de ma vie de merde. Carlisle est mon observateur qui, pour un résumé rapide, est assis en retrait et me regarde risquer ma vie.

Putain, attendre que les morts vivants surgissent est carrément chiant.

Je fais des pirouettes avec le pieu comme un bâton. Tout d'un coup, il y a des bruits bizarres. Enfin ! Il est temps que la partie commence.

Je dégringole de la pierre tombale. Malgré le fait d'être capable de faire des saltos et d'avoir des réflexes de dingue, je trouve le moyen de trébucher et de finir dans de la terre fraichement retournée. J'essuie mon visage avec ma manche maudissant ma maladresse.

« Jolie ! ». Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner. Je reconnais cette voix plus douce que de la soie. Je la reconnaitrais n'importe où.

Je reste concentrée sur la tâche que j'ai à faire. Un gars sort de terre en grondant, rendu fou car il est assoiffé de sang. Il me sent et plonge sur moi. C'est trop facile, le pieu trouve contact et pouf ! Je souhaite que la cendre de vampire soit bonne pour la peau mais en fait j'ai pu constaté que ça bouche les pores de ma peau.

Je me secoue histoire de retirer la poussière de mes cheveux et regarde vers l'homme qui est tranquillement à côté.

Il se tient là et rit d'une manière sombre.

Je souffle « Contente de t'amuser. ».

c'est dur de regarder Edward, pour être honnête, parce que je me rappelle de tous les moments romantiques qu'il y a eu entre nous. Toutes ces fois où il m'a embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je secoue ma tête. Ces souvenirs sont trop douloureux.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines Edward était mon petit ami, super hot, et vampire. Maudit avec une âme. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pouvait faire de mal à personne et qu'il avait le cœur le plus pur qu'on puisse trouver. Puis on a fait l'amour.

Il s'avère que lui donner un 'parfait moment de bonheur' n'est pas une bonne idée. Il a perdu son âme. Et mon doux, magnifique et compatissant Edward s'est transformé... Ben... en démon.

Edward avance doucement vers moi, habillé en cuir tout bad boy qu'il est et avec un sourire arrogant. Si différent du très convenable, propret Edward dont j'avais l'habitude.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le pieu. Je sais que je dois le faire mais c'est trop dur. C'est comme détruire une œuvre d'art hors de prix. Mais mon cœur se languit toujours de lui malgré tout.

Il tend sa main et attrape mon menton. Il murmure « Si fragile, si délicate. ». Je veux fermer mes yeux et me blottir contre lui mais ça signifierait surement ma mort.

Je me retire de son contact.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Edward? ». Je suis fatiguée et j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça ce soir.

Il médite puis me sort « Il semble que je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi. ». Ses yeux rouges ne quittent pas les miens.

« Je vois que tu es en plan H ». Edward lève un sourcil interrogateur. Je détaille « Humains ».

« Mmm. Hé bien, ils ont un bien meilleur goût que tous les animaux. ». Cette façon qu'il a de fermer ses yeux et se lécher les lèvres me rends mal à l'aise et c'est excitant en même temps.

Il ouvre ses yeux et marche d'un air arrogant vers moi « Et je paris que tu as meilleur goût que tous les autres. ».

« Ça tu ne le sauras jamais. ». Je dois vraiment partir d'ici avant que je lui saute dessus et le laisse faire tout ce qu'il a envie de moi.

J'aurais un mot à dire à Carlisle qu'il leurs disent que c'est la pire des idées possibles de choisir une ado comme tueuse, je veux dire par là qu'avec toutes ces hormones et tout. C'est pas bon.

Edward se rapproche encore, chantonnant « Bella » comme si je l'avais offensé.

« On sait tous les deux que ce n'est juste qu'une histoire de temps avant que tu succombes. ». Je suis un peu trop proche de ma limite.

« Edward, sérieux, t'as rien d'autre à faire? Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir plein d'enfants à faire peur et des jeunes vierges désireuses que tu les ravissent. ». Je garde mon visage impassible et essaies de contrôler cette incroyable jalousie qui me consume.

« C'est drôle car je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de faire ça. Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi et malgré le fait que je veux planter mes dents dans la peau douce et tendre de ton cou, j'ai aussi très envie de te prendre comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. ».

Putain de merde ! Ça c'est vraiment pas bon... du tout... Je suis au bord de l'hyperventilation. Je regarde Edward alors qu'il rode autour de moi tel un prédateur encerclant sa proie.

« Ouais c'est ça. Bon ben je rentre chez moi. ». Wow Super discours Bella. Très mature et sophistiqué.

« Tu sais qu'on peut juste le faire, je promets 'Pas de morsures'. ». Ses lèvres forment un sourire, si familier que mon cœur en fait des bonds mais il se change vite en ce sourire narquois que je déteste.

Je me moque « Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance. ».

« Je peux sentir ton excitation tu sais. ». Il rapproche son visage du mien et renifle l'air pour accentuer son argument.

En le regardant, j'aimerais voir ses yeux d'un bel or léger chaleureux et emplis d'amour plutot que ce rouge vif, démoniaque et pourtant captivant.

Ma voix tremble et ne transpire pas la conviction « Non. ».

Ses mains froides touche ma peau « Tu n'as pas l'air si sûre. ». Je frissonne de désir.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé Alice et Jasper venir avec moi ce soir? Pourquoi ais-je insisté disant que tout irait bien et qu'il n'y a plus de danger venant de mon psycho d'ex?

Alice et Jasper, les meilleurs amis qu'une fille comme moi pouvait espérer. Ils connaissent mon secret et m'aident dès que c'est possible. J'essaie d'imaginer leurs visages mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est lui.

Edward sent qu'il a gagné et me soulève, ainsi je suis dans ses bras chevauchant ses hanches.

Avant même que je puisse penser, sa main est dans mon jean, me caressant. « Si mouillée, si chaude. ». Il porte ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour me gouter.

Je déglutis. Qu'on me pardonne car je ne peux pas me contrôler.

J'attaque sa bouche avec la mienne. Quitte à mourir autant le faire avec éclat. Par la grande porte.

Sa langue combat la mienne, c'est agressif et chaud comme si du désire pur s'écoule entre nous. Il n'y a aucune tendresse entre nous mais je n'en veux pas non plus. Je remplis un besoin rien de plus.

Edward me déshabille, sa bouche parcourant mon corps, je suis si chaude que je pense que j'ai des chances d'exploser.

Il me gronde « Ça ne change rien. ». Quoi qu'il se passe on suit le mouvement.

Je déchire littéralement son pantalon et là nous sommes sur le sol. Je me redresse et le prends en moi profondément. Mon gémissement de plaisir ramène son sourire narquois et diabolique. Je le gifle et fort en plus.

Ses yeux flamboient une seconde et il m'attrape par les hanches et m'empale sur son sexe. C'en est presque douloureux mais en même temps un plaisir incommensurable. Le rythme qu'il met en place est rapide et puissant et je remercie le fait que je sois plus puissante et plus endurante que la moyenne. Je m'agrippe violemment à ses cheveux, j'y suis presque.

« Jouis pour moi ». Sa voix dans mon oreille suffit à m'emporter plus haut.

« Putain. Oui.. ». Nos yeux restent verrouillés et Edward se tend. « Bella... ».

Mon rythme cardiaque redevient normal et je me redresse, me rhabillant par la même occasion. Je me sens barbouillée et honteuse. Edward est toujours étendu par terre, nu, dans toute sa gloire. Ses cheveux couleur bronze se tiennent sauvagement autour de sa tête.

« Tu sais ce qui était le pire hein? Prétendre que je t'aimais. Si j'avais su que tu te laisserais faire si facilement, j'en aurais même pas pris la peine. ».

Je recule et me retourne, il essaie de me faire mal, de me blesser,et peut être que je le mérite vu ce qui vient de se passer.

« Tu n'es plus Edward. ».

« C'est ce que tu veux croire n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est important est que c'est toi qui as fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui ! ».

Il est allongé là, rigolant à s'en taper le cul par terre appréciant le fait de me faire me sentir comme de la merde.

Je le hais et des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mon visage. Je reprends le pieu que j'ai lâché plus tôt et me retourne vers lui.

Mais je ne peux pas le faire.

Je soupire « Vas t'en. ».

Il me raille « Tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. ».

« Donnes moi un peu de temps... ».

Je dis ces mots, presque pour moi même, alors que je rentre doucement chez moi.

**_xoxo_**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
